


From the shadows

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made to achieve certain goals





	From the shadows

Saint Mjosgard opened the door for her to enter. She entered the room in stride, the hat bouncing on her head. It was the gift her late savior gave her for her birthday......it seemed as if it were a lifetime ago.

"You are Shirahoshi's bodyguard." Saint Mjosgard tapped his fingers on the table 

"One of them, yes." she replied curtly, making sure to maintain her poker face "I don't believe you World Nobles."

"Then let me give you the head of the man you hate most of all on the silver platter as proof of my loyalty to you and your cause." Saint Mjosgard pulled out a silver Den-Den Mushi out of his coat pocket and dialed a number "Vice Admiral Strawberry? I have a bit of a situation here....."

The voice on the other end spoke something.

"Yes. You have to come here as fast as possible." Saint Mjosgard shrieked into the phone "They.....the Revolutionaries.....aaaaahhhhh.....!"

He dropped the Den-Den Mushi down on purpose, making scared noises. He was sure that Strawberry could hear him and would come running to save him. After a while, he took it up again.

"They want me to disconnect." Saint Mjosgard stammered into the phone "If I don't, they'll kill me. Come quickly, before they decide to kill me anyway....."

Then he disconnected the call, letting out a pleased grunt after he did so.

"I am a good actor, especially since the Marines and the others were conditioned to come running when we want them to." Saint Mjosgard laughed "So don't doubt my loyalty, dear Koala. I know all about you and your inherited dream. I too carry the same kind of dream, the dream late Queen Otohime dreamed of."

He approached her and lifted her shirt up. The red sun rested on the middle of her back

"Such a lovely emblem, the emblem of the Hero." Saint Mjosgard breathed "The night of the living fire, we called it. Mariejois burned that night, thanks to his efforts. We had to rebuild, and the mere mention of his name still scares the living daylights out of my fellow Celestial Dragons."

"My pride." Koala sighed 

"My brother had the same idea. He wanted to become human." Saint Mjosgard continued "Only he went the wrong way about it. He should've used his influence to change the system from within. Which is why I propose an alliance between the two of us, dear Koala. I will help you achieve Fisher Tiger and Otohime's shared dreams, and in exchange, you must help me out to change my brethren's way of thinking."

"You've got yourself a deal, Mjosgard." 

Footsteps approached on the outside, as Mjosgard turned to Koala.

"He is here. Put your dagger onto my neck. You have one chance and one chance alone to avenge Fisher Tiger. Don't waste it." he instructed


End file.
